


airwalk

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, drama filming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yuuto wants to pierce the air that Anne walks on.





	airwalk

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

At least he’s used to it, being mocked by older women on drama sets. If Yuuto didn’t know any better, he’d think he was getting typecasted as a cougar cub, despite his characters having no romantic interest in his veteran female costars until now. But it’s because he’s so tall, especially in this instance where men twice his age are shadowed by the one woman in the industry at whom Yuuto doesn’t have to strain his neck to look down.

“Kame-chan spoke very fondly of you,” is the first thing she had said to him, and Yuuto wasn’t sure how to take that since Kame had known him when he was tiny and disinterested in anything but soccer and being spoiled by his senpai. “So did Shin-chan.”

It had taken Yuuto a moment to figure out who “Shin-chan” was; to his knowledge, nobody in his generation really calls Katori-san that, but is seems that Watanabe Anne does what she pleases. The only senpai from whom Yuuto had heard negative things about her was Nishikido-kun, and that might have just been Chinen embellishing his third party information. At any rate, she seems nice enough, if not incredibly regal with an untouchable air surrounding her like she’s walking on clouds meters above the rest of those mere mortals.

Which naturally just makes Yuuto want to pierce through that air.

“Bad idea,” Yabu advises, but Yabu doesn’t have any room to talk considering he had messed around with Kuroki Meisa prior to her becoming Mrs. Akanishi— _before_ Kitayama, he likes to brag.

“Ryo-chan says there’s no way in hell you’re getting her phone number, let alone into her pants,” Chinen relays casually as he plays a game on his phone. “Direct quote.”

“You like girls?!” is Keito’s comically shocked opinion on the matter.

Passing over his sexual preferences, Yuuto rises to the challenge and consults the one senpai he’s certain will help him out, or at least point him in the right direction.

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Kame says carefully, throwing back a brandy as he lounges in his leather armchair. “Anne-chan is like one of those mythological sirens who lures you in with her beauty and then eats you alive.”

“Not my ideal first date, but I’m open to trying new things,” Yuuto jokes, settling on the couch with his own brandy that tastes weird on his tongue, like it’s something he’s not old enough for yet despite being legal to drink everywhere in the world.

“Good luck,” Kame says, but something like pride shines in his eyes.

While Yuuto may talk a big game, he doesn’t know much about courting women of any age and it shows when he approaches Anne before filming. He’s usually good at improvising, though, and the way Anne laughs at his jokes doesn’t seem forced or even just polite. She’s grinning like they’ve known each other since the sandbox and Yuuto feels comfortable in her presence within the first ten minutes.

“Dammit,” she grumbles at the end of the day, glaring at her phone while everyone else packs up to leave.

“What happened?” Yuuto asks.

“My dad and I carpooled today since we’re filming in the same area, but he got caught up in something and won’t be done for another four hours. “ She sighs with a laugh. “Story of my life.”

“I can give you a ride,” Yuuto offers. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Well…if you’re sure it’s no trouble,” Anne agrees, looking like her only reluctance is not to look too happy about being saved from the train. “Not that I’m too good for public transit, mind you. There are just a lot of creeps out there at this time.”

Yuuto puts on a smarmy face worthy of Inoo. “How do you know I’m not a creep?”

That boisterous laugh almost seems out of place given the topic, but Yuuto’s just glad to see her smile. “Any favorite junior of Kame-chan’s can’t be a creep. He’s one of the few decent guys I know.”

It should be insulting, but Yuuto feels strangely flattered as they head toward the back lot where he had parked his van. He opens the door for her like a gentleman and offers to let her pick the radio station, then follows her directions to her father’s house where she had left her car.

In retrospect, he should have known that wasn’t where they were going when they had first turned off the main roads, but he was too distracted talking to her about everything and nothing to pay attention to more than just driving. He comes to a dead end in the form of a forest, all bare trees and bushes as far as he can see.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Anne says, hugging herself at the sight. “If it wasn’t so cold, I’d want to go for a walk.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Yuuto asks carefully, not wanting to set her off in case she’s some kind of serial killer. He’s already calculating how long it would take someone to notice he was missing.

Instead of answering, she turns around to survey the rest of the van. “What do you even need all of this space for? Are you carting around your brother’s soccer team or something?”

“Actually I have done that,” Yuuto says honestly with a laugh that he hopes doesn’t come off as nervous as he feels. “I like being bigger than everyone else.”

The last part just kind of slips out, something he hasn’t told even his closest friends, but she turns to look at him, her face softening. “I know how that feels.”

He calms down considerably, even as she pushes up the arm of the passenger seat and slips into the back. She sprawls out on the middle seat, sighing comfortably like it’s the first time she’s truly relaxed in months, and maybe it is. He doesn’t know her life. Being the only daughter of Watanabe Ken can’t be easy, let alone having her own career as well.

“Did your father really ditch you?” he asks, more sad than accusatory—he doesn’t like liars, even pretty ones.

“Yeah,” she answers, not moving anymore than what’s required to speak. “I could have called his driver, though.”

“Why didn’t you?”

She shrugs. “You’re nice to me.”

“Everyone is nice to you,” Yuuto points out. “You’re practically royalty.”

“That’s exactly it,” Anne says, sitting straight up like she’d been injected with pure adrenaline. “Everyone kisses my ass! Girls want to be my friend, but only because I’m popular. Guys just want to sleep with me. They don’t actually care about me or want to know me. It gets old.”

Yuuto frowns. “I don’t understand. If they didn’t care about you, they wouldn’t want to be with you, right?”

“Oh, precious, naïve boy,” Anne says, giving him the most pitying look he’s ever been on the opposite end of. “Please keep that mindset for the rest of your life.”

“I’m sorry people suck,” Yuuto says, feeling like a tiny child all over again as he learns of the horrible way adults treat each other. “If that’s what it means to grow up, I’ll be immature forever!”

She falls to the side, curling up across the seat as she giggles like she’s younger than he is. “Come here.”

“What?”

“Did I stutter?”

She did not stutter, which has Yuuto snapping off his seat belt and making his way into the back of his van. He’s definitely glad to be facing her directly instead of craning his neck around like a flamingo, but there’s not actually anywhere to sit on the middle seat that isn’t accompanied by her person and he’s not sure of anything that’s happening here.

“Have you had a girl back here before?” Anne asks innocently, blinking up at him like she’s just asking him about the weather or current events.

Yuuto shakes his head.

“Have you had a girl at all?”

Yuuto nods.

“Girls your age or girls like me?”

“There aren’t any girls like you, Anne-san.”

That was the right thing to say, because Anne sits up and looks right into his face, big eyes taking in his every pore and hair follicle. “You don’t expect anything from me, Nakajima-kun.”

“I don’t,” Yuuto agrees, his eyes falling shut as she lifts a hand to trail soft fingertips along his temple.

“Because you don’t expect it, I’m gonna give it to you.”

Before he can figure out what that means, her lips are on his, still glossy from her character’s makeup. It takes him a second to catch up, but when he does he’s returning the kiss with full force, pulling a gasp from her throat. She clearly did not expect that, but she does nothing to discourage it, looping her arms around his neck and blatantly pulling him down onto the seat with her.

He stops himself before he crashes right on top of her, bracing himself with both hands on the seat to hover above her while she curls beneath him. She isn’t letting him up, claiming his mouth with her endless kisses that take more and more of his coherence with each passing second. Her hands drop to his back, squeezing his shoulder blades like she’s trying to urge him closer, and after a while he’s not sure why he’s even trying to resist anymore.

No sooner has he lowered himself on top of her than she wraps her legs around his waist, leaving no doubt in his mind what she wants from him, but even still he makes himself pull back and look down at her face. He inhales sharply at how glossed over her eyes are, how unabashedly she wants him and all at once he _gets_ it, why she’d picked him when everyone else throws themselves at her.

“Is it okay?” he asks, threading his fingers through her hair now that he’s leaning up on his elbows, still amazed that he’s even allowed to touch someone so perfect let alone what they’re about to do.

She laughs in his face. “You’re cute.”

He’s halfway through a pretty good pout when she takes his bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling enough for him to gasp. She takes advantage of the opportunity to flick her tongue between his lips, licking his own and pulling a groan from low in his throat, making him throw away the last of his willpower and press down against her.

She makes a noise that goes straight between his legs, where he grinds even harder right where she’s rocking up against him, both the temperature and the pressure rising exponentially. Her hands detach from his back and shove right down to his waist, swiftly unbuckling his belt and unfastening his pants faster than he can even begin to balance himself enough to return the favor, but she’s already kicked one leg out of her clothes before he can move.

“Wear a condom,” she hisses, and that settles that.

He knows better than to just put it in, fumbling more than he’d like to get a hand between them. Her breath hitches like she hadn’t expected him to actually touch her, but then she’s pushing back against his fingers before he can even get them inside her and he wonders what kind of selfish guys she’s been sleeping with up until now. She kisses him harder as her body squeezes around his fingers, which easily find where she wants him to touch her and she tears her mouth away to moan out loud, leaving him grateful for the secluded area.

“Your fingers are amazing,” she says breathlessly, and he feels a rush of pride that can only come in bed with someone you’re pleasing well. “I almost don’t want you to stop, but I want this too.”

She gives his cock a firm tug like it wasn’t clear to what she was referring, but it’s enough for Yuuto to groan and snap his hips for more. He inwardly thanks Yabu for making him keep a condom in his wallet at all times as he reaches for it with his free hand, unable to pull away from the wet warmth of her body long enough to even sheath himself. It’s quite the dilemma, one from which she thankfully saves him as she snatches the condom and rolls it onto him herself.

“In,” she demands, and he doesn’t make her wait. He’s careful not to grab her with the hand that had just been inside her until he wipes it on his jeans, but then he wraps his arms around her and holds on for what will undoubtedly be the best ride of his life.

She feels so good, her body molding to him and tightening around him with each thrust. Shamelessly she cries out, pushing back to take him deeper and it’s almost a race as to who can go faster, who can go harder, and who can last longer as they both quickly reach the point of staggered breaths and jerky actions. He can feel how close she is and tries to push her over, sliding his hand up her shirt and under her bra to gently pinch a nipple. That gets a reaction, so he shoves up her shirt enough to attach his mouth to her other breast, glad that she’s tall enough that he can do this without becoming a contortionist.

It still angles him down a bit, which has her shuddering beneath him before clamping down on his cock, her orgasm continuing to squeeze around him even as she comes down, and he’s so close he can taste it, sweating through all of his clothes that are still on even with her twisting fists in his shirt.

“It’s okay, you can keep going,” she tells him, and he doubles his efforts like he’s racing for the finish. One of her hands lift to his hair, stroking it like this is something he needs to be comforted through, and the light press of her lips on his forehead is what inevitably makes him come, clinging to her like a lover as he lets go.

His head is abnormally clear afterward, as he carefully lifts himself up to give her space to breathe and get them cleaned up. She stretches beneath him, looking to all the world like she’d just taken a peaceful nap instead of banging an idol seven years younger than her in the back of his van, but the casual atmosphere of it makes him smile.

“Ah, that felt so good!” Anne exclaims, just like anyone else would react to an onsen or a massage or perhaps a really tasty meal. Yuuto peers at her until she notices and laughs. “What? Did you expect it to be weird?”

“I don’t expect anything when it comes to you,” he says, because he knows that much.

She just grins. “Kame-chan did say you caught on quickly.”

“Shall I take you home now?” is all he asks, trying not to blush at all the compliments.

“Or we could get ice cream,” she suggests. “There’s a great place on the way.”

“It’s the middle of winter…” Yuuto says slowly.

Anne winks at him. “So it won’t be crowded!”

They sit for a bit while the windows defog, her leaning back against his chest more out of exhaustion than intimate cuddling. When they get back on the road, Yuuto doesn’t feel any kind of yearning or lingering feelings aside from being physically worn out. It was just a good time, to both of them, and dare he say the start of a rather interesting friendship.

“Nakajima-kun?” Anne says later when they’ve sufficiently frozen themselves out with double scoop cones.

“Yeah?”

Her wicked grin will be emblazoned on the backs of his eyelids for the days to come. “Be sure to rub this in Nishikido’s face.”


End file.
